Hasu
by terunobozu
Summary: HIATUS - Kyuhyun, sang jenius matematika namun autis. Tinggal bersama Jungsoo dan sekamar dengan Donghae. Ditambah dengan seorang agen bernama Hankyung yang ikut terlibat bersama mereka bertiga. Berempat, mereka saling membuka kunci masa lalu, menembus dan mengenal lebih jauh tentang 'mereka'/ Kyuhyun-Jungsoo-Donghae-Hankyung / A Brothership Story /
1. Chapter 1

Pemuda di awal 30 tahun itu terus memijat pelipisnya. Pusing. Tidak mengerti. Tidak habis pikir. Dan apapun itu namanya telah menyita perhatiaannya selama beberapa menit di awal pagi yang harusnya ia sambut dengan senyuman.

Ia menatap kembali kertas yang tadinya terbungkus rapi oleh amplop. Sebuah surat dari pihak sekolah adiknya yang dialamatkan khusus untuknya. Hal yang membuat dunianya serasa berputar, berbalik dan berantakan. Merasa menjadi seorang kakak yang gagal. Sebelum pikirannya dapat berkelana lebih jauh, sebuah bantingan pintu yang tertutup telah menghempaskan kembali dirinya dari semua perang dalam dirinya.

Adiknya pergi keluar dengan penuh amarah.

—dan pemuda bernama Jungsoo itu hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

Pandangannya beralih pada foto keluarga yang terpampang di ruang keluarga tempatnya terdiam. Dalam foto itu terdapat dirinya yang masih remaja dan adiknya yang masih balita. Tersenyum lebar dalam dekapan kedua orang tua mereka. Senyum getirnya seketika terkembang dalam wajah yang sudah mulai terkena guratan waktu itu.

"Appa, Umma, mianhe... aku tak bisa menjaga Hae dengan baik." Lirihnya dan bersamaan dengan itu, tetesan bening mulai mengalir membasahi pipi putihnya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana Hyung?" Tanya seorang pria berkebangsaan cina pada Jungsoo yang sekarang tengah berada dihadapannya.

"Apakah tidak ada alternaif lain, Han?" Tanya Jungsoo pada Hangeng —pria berkebangsaan cina yang merupakan teman sekaligus rekan kerjanya.

Hangeng menggeleng pelan. "Dia tidak mungkin selamanya tinggal di kantor polisi, Hyung. Selain itu, kita masih hawatir jika harus menempatkannya di panti. Kau tahu kan, anak itu masih menjadi incaran 'mereka'."

Jungsoo terdiam untuk sesaat. "Aku hanya takut tidak bisa menjaganya. Kau tahu sendiri aku seorang dokter forensik bukan psikolog. Lagipula, aku tak yakin Hae akan suka dengan ini..."

Hangeng menghela nafas panjang ketika mendengar itu. Benar juga! Park Donghae. Adik semata wayang sunbaenya itu memang agak sedikit membuat Jungsoo uring-uringan akhir-akhir ini. Ah! Tentunya tidak hanya akhir-akhir ini tapi sudah semenjak lama. Tingkahnya yang sebenarnya polos dan sangat 'bocah' itu telah berubah ketika kejadian 'itu' menimpa keluarga mereka. Membuat Hyungnya harus sering-sering memijat pelipisnya karena tingkahnya. Bahkan guratan-guratan lelah semakin tampak dalam wajah malaikatnya.

"Hah... baiklah. Mungkin dia harus tinggal di panti." Ucap Hangeng menyerah.

"Sepertinya kau sangat sayang padanya? Kenapa dia tidak tinggal denganmu saja, Han?"

Hangeng menggelen pelan. "Akan lebih berbahaya jika dia tinggal denganku Hyung. Kau tahu aku jarang pulang. 'Mereka' akan lebih mudah menangkapnya kalau seperti itu. Lagipula, kurasa 'mereka' sudah menyadari kalau anak itu sudah berada di tangan kita." Hangeng berdiri dari duduknya. "Mungkin aku harus mencari panti yang jauh dari kota dan tetap menempatkan polisi di sana untuk berjaga. Selain akan sulit ditemukan, kukira kita juga akan lebih mudah membaca pergerakan 'mereka' jika seperti itu." Hangeng mengambil map coklat yang tadi ia letakkan di atas meja kerja Jungsoo. "Baiklah Hyung, aku pergi!" Hangeng membungkuk sekilas lalu berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

"Han!" Panggil Jungsoo membuat langkah rekannya itu terhenti. Memandang sang sunbae dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, Jungsoo mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah. Kurasa kau bisa meninggalkannya di tempatku."

Seketika wajah Hangeng langsung cerah. Senyuman senang terpahat dari wajahnya.

"Tapi ku harap tetap ada polisi yang berjaga di sekitar sana. Aku masih hawatir ini akan mempengaruhi Hae lagi..."

Hangeng mengangguk dengan antusias. "Itu bisa diatur Hyung."

.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun. Satu-satunya yang selamat dari pembantaian yang dilakukan oleh 'mereka' sebulan lalu terhadap keluarga Cho. Seluruh anggota keluarganya tewas terbunuh dan ia di temukan di bawah tempat tidur tiga hari setelah kejadian itu dengan kondisi yang memprihatinkan, dehidrasi dan malnutrisi. Prof Cho —sapaan hangat untuk ayah Kyuhyun adalah seorang matematikawan hebat dan juga ilmuan. Banyak karyanya yang sudah diakui oleh Korea bahkan dirinya sudah dipercayai sebagai agen khusus di CIA Korea. Tapi sayangnya, hal itu berhasil di endus oleh 'mereka'. Dan hal inilah yang terjadi. Sungguh sebuah keajaiban bahwa Kyuhyun tidak ditemukan oleh 'mereka' padahal posisinya hanya bersembunyi di bawah tempat tidur di dalam sebuah kamar tamu —bukan kamarnya. Tempat yang luput dari incaran 'mereka' sepertinya. Bukan hal yang sulit ditebak bahwa incaran utama 'mereka' bukanlah profesor Cho, melainkan anaknya. Ya, itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Sang jenius matematika sekaligus pengidap autis.

.

Jungsoo menghela nafas panjang ketika mengingat hal-hal mengenai Cho Kyuhyun —adik barunya. Sepertinya, dirinya akan menambah beban baru dengan menghadirkan adik bagi Donghae. Meski mereka terpaut dua tahun, tapi ini akan sulit. Donghae yang memasuki usia 18 tahun dan Kyuhyun yang berusia 16 tahun harusnya bisa menjadi teman akrab. Ya, harusnya. Jika saja Kyuhyun bukan seorang autis dan Donghae-nya masih bocah polos yang kekanak-kanakan.

"Aish..." Tanpa sadar ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kenapa tadi ia menyetujui permintaan Hangeng —salah satu agen penting di tempat kerjanya dengan begitu mudahnya.

"Tenang saja, Hyung. Kau akan menyukainya setelah melihatnya." Ucap Hangeng yang menyadari muka kusut sunbaenya.

Mereka mulai melewati lorong khusus dan akhirnya sampai disebuah tempat yang mereka tuju —ruangan Hangeng. Perlahan Hangeng membuka pintu ruang kerjanya dengan berseru riang seakan pulang ke rumah—bermaksud tidak mengejutkan kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba— meski sebenarnya sia-sia, karena kaget atau tidak, orang yang ada di dalam ruangannya akan tetap asik dengan dunianya.

"Aku datang, Kyu-ah..." Hangeng berseru dengan riang. Wajahnya begitu hangat dan ramah. Berbeda sekali dengan kesehariannya yang selalu menampilkan wajah penuh wibawa, serius dan tajam.

Melihat hal itu, Jungsoo mengernyit tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa hoobaenya berubah drastis seperti itu hanya karena seorang bocah autis? Sepertinya pengaruh orang yang bernama Kyuhyun ini sangat besar untuk seorang Tan Hangeng.

Jungsoo ikut masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Hangeng ketika sang pemilik ruangan sudah mendahuluinya. Ia menatap sekeliling ruang kerja tersebut dengan kernyitan. Ruang yang biasanya rapi itu kini berubah seperti kapal pecah meski hanya di bagian tertentu —hanya di tengah ruangan. Beberapa macam rubik berantakan di sana, beberapa puzzle juga. Tapi hebatnya, semuanya sudah tersusun rapi, hanya tinggal beberapa yang belum. Jungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya padi seorang anak yang duduk ditengah rubik-rubik dan puzzle itu. Seorang anak yang ia duga bernama Kyuhyun.

"Kyu-ah, perkenalkan, Ini Park Jungsoo. Dia rekan kerja Hyung..." Ucap Hangeng yang entah sejak kapan telah duduk di hadapan bocah itu.

Namum percuma. Karena anak yang bernama Kyuhyun itu masih asik dengan rubik piramida di tangannya. Tak teralihkan sama sekali dengan ucapan Hangeng. Untuk sesaat, Jungsoo rasanya ingin tertawa ketika melihat Hangeng cemberut kesal ketika Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya. Namun ia langsung terperangah ketika Hangeng langsung tersenyum hangat beberapa saat kemudian dan mengusap surai madu Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Ia menangkup wajah Kyuhyun dan menengarahkannya tepat ke hadapan wajah Hangeng.

"Kyu-ah, kau harus memberi salam padanya." Ucap Hangeng lembut.

Rasanya dunia disekitar Jungsoo benar-benar berputar melihat sikap Hangeng. Hoobaenya yang begitu tegas dan dingin dalam tugas kini begitu hangat dan lembut. Di tambah lagi, sepertinya Hangeng mulai bisa mengontrol Kyuhyun dengan baik bak psikolog.

Kyuhyun memutar kepalanya ke arah Jungsoo. Ia menunduk sekilas tanpa menatap Jungsoo yang ada dihadapannya lalu kembali dengan rubiknya.

"Lihat! Dia penurut kan Hyung?" Ucap Hangeng riang.

Jungsoo hanya mengangguk kaku.

"Kau tahu! Aku menghabiskan gajiku bulan ini untuk membelikannya rubik-rubik yang baru. Ia senang sekali bermain rubik seperti ini dan dengan cepat dapat menyusunnya kembali. Padahal aku kira aku sudah mengacaknya dengan hebat." Celoteh Hangeng dengan tatapan yang tak lepas dari Kyuhyun.

Jungsoo mulai tertarik dengan anak dihadapannya ini. Perlahan ia ikut duduk di hadapannya dan menatapnya dengan seksama. Melihat wajah pucatnya, mata beningnya yang bersinar tapi kosong dan pipi chubby-nya. Sungguh lucu. Ditambah dengan tangannya yang terampil memutar-mutar rubik tersebut dan mengambil bentuk lain yang belum terselesaikan.

Jungsoo mencari bentuk yang menurutnya cukup rumit yang telah disusun rapi oleh Kyuhyun. Mengacaknya lalu menunggu Kyuhyun menyelesaikan rubik yang sedang ia pegang. Bentuknya cukup sederhana, hingga tidak sampai satu menitpun pun, Kyuhyun mampu menyelesaikannya. Melihat kesempatan itu, Jungsoo langsung menyodorkan rubik yang ia acak tadi pada Kyuhyun. Membuat pemuda berusia 16 tahun itu terdiam sesaat. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya, tapi lagi, matanya tak menatap Jungsoo secara langsung dan mengarah ke tempat lain. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ia mengambil rubik itu dari tangan Jungsoo dan mulai menyusunnya. Hal itu sontak membuat Tan Hangeng berteriak.

"Wah! Hyung kau hebat! Kau tahu? Aku perlu waktu 3 hari agar ia menyadari kehadiranku. Dan kau? Kau melakukannya hanya dalam beberapa menit." Seru Hangeng tak percaya.

Jungsoo hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan Hangeng. Entahlah, tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh yang menggetarkan hatinya. Senang rasanya ia mendengarnya. Kyuhyun bisa langsung menerimanya? Dan hal itu bisa membuatnya sebahagia ini. Sepertinya Hangeng benar, dia memang akan menyukai pemuda itu, dan nyatanya ia memang menyukai Kyuhyun. Dalam hati ia berharap, semoga Donghae pun dapat menyukai bocah dihadapannya ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**==Hasu==**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**==by Terunobozu==**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Special gift for our special childreen in the world. The precious thing in the world.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**All cast is God's, Their Parents, Their Self**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**==Chapter 1 End==**

Hallo ^^/

Saya buat fanfic lagi... padahal masih ada tunggakan fanfic u_u *ditendang*

Hehe, ini cerita tentang TeukHaeKyu Brothership. Kemarin sempet ada yang minta di FF Different, berhubung saya memang sudah menyiapkan tokoh tersendiri di setiap FF, jadi tokoh dalam FF itu gak bisa dirubah. Gomenasai *bow*

Sebagai gantinya, saya buat FF ini. Hehe... Sebenarnya memang udah ada rencana tentang FF ini sebelumnya ^^ *ditendang*

Terus Gimana dengan Run dan Different? Teman-teman yang baca, santai saja. Cerita itu akan tetap dilanjutkan meski anda harus sabar karena saya memang lambat dalam mengetik dan membuat cerita, hehehe...

Jadi total ada tiga cerita yang saya fokuskan disini, semoga saja tidak dapat ide lain di tengah-tengah supaya teman-teman tidak kesal... hehe...

Oke deh, makasih buat support-nya teman-teman... saya sangat berterima kasih sekali. *bow*

And It is for you all ^^.

Semoga teman-teman suka dan tidak bosan.

Sampai ketemu lagi ^^/

==Terunobozu==


	2. Chapter 2

Hangeng menggenggam erat jemari tangan kanan Kyuhyun. Sedikit menariknya agar ia tidak berbalik atau mungkin hilang dari jangkauannya. Sementara yang di tarik hanya bisa mengikuti dengan pasrah. Di tubuhnya sudah terpasang perlengkapan untuk pindah, seperti tas ransel besar yang bersandar di punggungnya dan satu pot bunga teratai putih yang dipeluk oleh tangan kirinya. Jangan tanyakan Hangeng, kenapa bocah bernama Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi di genggamnya itu memeluk satu pot bunga teratai putih beserta air di dalamnya —membuat dirinya sedikit berhati-hati untuk membawanya dan itu cukup membuat Hangeng dan Jungsoo tersenyum gemas— karena Hangeng pun tak tahu pasti alasan bocah itu. Yang ia tahu, bunga teratai putih itu berasal dari rumah Kyuhyun.

Di depan mereka, Jungsoo terus berjalan melalui lorong sempit apartemennya, menuntun mereka untuk sampai ke rumahnya. Hingga akhirnya ia sampai di depan sebuah pintu. Memijit beberapa angka pada tombol kunci di depan pintunya dan memijit tombol hijau setelah dirasa ia telah benar dan selesai memasukkan kode nomer rumahnya.

Bunyi ting terdengar ketika kunci telah selesai terbuka. Perlahan, Jungsoo memutar engsel dan mendorongnya ke dalam —membuka jalan untuk memasuki rumahnya dan mempersilahkan kedua tamu dibelakangnya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

Dengan antusiasme tinggi, Hangeng memasuki rumah Jungsoo. Berbanding terbalik dengan Kyuhyun yang nampak tidak tertarik. Tentu saja, karena ia mempunyai dunianya sendiri yang tidak bisa dimengerti oleh kedua orang dewasa di sampingnya.

"Jadi di mana kamar 'kita'?" Tanya Hangeng dengan mata berbinarnya. Rasanya, Jungsoo ingin sekali memukul wajah orang yang berbinar di depannya ini. Bagaimana tidak? Menurutnya wajah Hangeng sekarang ini seperti seseorang yang minta di timpuk dengan ribuan batu bata.

Jungsoo memijat pelipisnya. "Han... bisakah kau berhenti bersikap seperti itu?"

Hangeng yang menyadari bahwa sunbae-nya itu belum terbiasa dengan wajahnya segera merubah mimik wajahnya. Menampilkan kesan seperti yang biasa ia tampilkan, dingin dan tajam. "Maaf, Hyung." Deheman sekali keluar dari tenggorokannya.

Jungsoo hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat itu. "Untuk sementara di kamarku." Jawab Jungsoo sambil berlalu ke dapur.

"Maksudmu, kita bertiga tidur dalam satu kamar begitu?" Teriak Hangeng agar bisa lebih jelas didengar oleh Jungsoo yang berada di dapur. Ia menuntun Kyuhyun untuk duduk di atas sofa dan setelah itu merebahkan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun.

Jungsoo datang dengan membawa tiga gelas teh hijau di atas nampan. Menyimpannya di atas meja dan mendudukkan diri di sebrang Hangeng dan Kyuhyun. "Donghae tidak setuju untuk berbagi kamar, jadi kurasa kita bertiga harus tidur dalam satu ruangan. Lagipula kau tahu sendiri, di apartemen baruku hanya ada dua kamar."

Hangeng menghela nafas pasrah mendengar itu. "Kenapa kau harus pindah dari rumah besar mu sih Hyung? Atau setidaknya kau membeli apartmen yang lebih besar lagi dari ini. Kalau begini kan malah jadi semakin susah." Oke! Sepertinya Hangeng sudah mulai membuat kesal pria berparas malaikat di depannya ini, karena sorotan tajam langsung melayang ke arahnya. Tepat mengenai lubang hitam di mata Hangeng. Membuat pemuda berusia 26 tahun itu sedikit bergidik ngeri.

"Memang kau pikir aku tega melihat Hae teriak-teriak histeris terus jika kita masih tinggal di rumah itu?" Sorot Jungsoo meredup. Suasana seketika menjadi sendu dan hening. Hanya terdengar bunyi tangan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memainkan air di pot teratainya. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran bocah itu, tak ada dari Hangeng dan Jungsoo yang tahu —bahkan tak ada yang mau tahu.

Untuk sesaat Hangeng merasa bersalah karena secara tanpa sadar telah mengingatkan kembali tragedi yang terjadi pada keluarga sunbaenya itu.

"Hyung..." Lirihnya. Mencoba mengembalikan mood Jungsoo sekaligus bentuk simbol penyesalannya atas ucapannya tadi.

Jungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum hambar. "Tidak apa." Untuk sesaat kembali sunyi. Namun kemudian sorot Jungsoo kembali tajam dan secara perlahan mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah Hangeng. "Lagipula, kau bilang hanya menitipkan Kyuhyun, kenapa kau malah ikut pindah ke sini?" Hardik Jungsoo yang tiba-tiba merasa kesal dengan keputusan Hoobaenya itu untuk ikut pindah bersama Kyuhyun.

Hangeng hanya bisa nyengir kuda. Dengan tampang sok polosnya ia merangkul Kyuhyun yang masih asik dengan air-teratai-nya. "Tentu saja agar Kyuhyun tak kesepian dan untuk melindungi Kyuhyun. Aku sendiri yang bertugas untuk menjaganya!" Serunya riang.

Jungsoo memang ingat bahwa ia meminta Hangeng untuk menyediakan polisi yang berjaga di sekitar rumahnya. Perlu di tekankan bahwa polisi yang berjaga hanya 'di sekitar rumahnya' bukan di dalam rumahnya. Di tambah lagi, polisi yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga Kyuhyun ternyata adalah dirinya sendiri. Seorang Tan Hangeng.

"Lagipula, aku tidak percaya kalau harus meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian dengan Hyung." Cibirnya yang tanpa sadar membuat amarah Jungsoo meningkat. Ingin rasanya ia melemparkan pria kebangsaan cina itu dari jendela apartemennya yang berada di lantai 11. Bagaimana tidak? Bukankah Hangeng sendiri yang memaksanya untuk menjaga Kyuhyun? Dan sekarang ia tidak mempercayai dirinya? Tsk! Jungsoo hampir saja kembali menyemburkan kata-katanya jika saja Kyuhyun —

"Kyu mau susu coklat..."

—tidak mengeluarkan suara pertamanya bagi Jungsoo. Suara yang berat dan mengalun lembut. Membuat hati Jungsoo terenyuh. Membuat Jungsoo terperangah. Takjub. Demi apapun itu, Jungsoo berani bersumpah bahwa ia serasa mendengar suara malaikat. Ah! Tidak! Itu berlebihan. Tapi setidaknya mungkin itu cukup mengapresiasikan bagaimana terlarutnya Jungsoo dalam suara itu —dan akhirnya ia sadar, mungkin akan ada kejutan lain yang menyusul untuk dirinya dari bocah bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu.

.

.

.

Makan malam hari itu terasa begitu sunyi. Hanya suara sumpit dengan mangkuk yang saling beradu menjadi backsound saat itu. Sesekali Hangeng mengisi backsound dengan kecemasan pada Kyuhyun yang masih belum bisa makan dengan benar, meski segala petuah-berharganya tak benar-benar didengarkan bocah itu. Yah, mana mau Kyuhyun peduli dengan hal itu. Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan Donghae yang sekarang tengah menatapnya tajam. Sebenarnya tidak hanya sekarang, tapi semenjak Hyung tercintanya memperkenalkan Kyuhyun padanya, Donghae sudah menatapnya tak suka. Dalam pikirannya sudah terkembang bagaimana cara untuk mengusir Kyuhyun dari rumahnya.

"Hae-ah..." Suara Hangeng terdengar menginterupsi Donghae dari putaran otaknya untuk mengusir Kyuhyun.

Donghae mengalihkan obsidiannya yang sedari tadi tertancap pada Kyuhyun pada Hangeng yang duduk di samping Kyuhyun—melenceng ke kanan dari hadapannya. "I-iya Hyung?" Tanya Donghae sungkan. Jujur saja, Donghae agak takut dengan teman kakaknya yang satu ini. Aura yang dipancarkan Hangeng selalu berhasil mengintimidasinya, begitupun dengan kali ini.

"Untuk malam ini dan beberapa malam selama Kyuhyun tinggal di sini, izinkan dia tidur denganmu!"

Suaranya terdengar memerintah dan dingin. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Donghae mengalami apa itu yang di sebut dengan sulit menelan. Makanan yang sedari tadi ia kunyah serasa tak mau bergerak maju ke kerongkongannya. Masih terdiam di pangkal. Sementara Jungsoo langsung terbatuk hebat mendengar permintaan Hangeng yang terkesan begitu otoriter.

"Ya! Jangan tampilkan sikap 'atasan pada anak buah' kepada dongsaeng-ku, Han!" Tegur Jungsoo.

Hangeng langsung menggaruk tengkuknya reflek. "Hehe, mianhe Hyung." Membungkuk sekilas lalu kembali melihat Donghae dengan senyum manisnya. "Jadi, kau mengizinkannya kan, Hae-ah?"

Akhirnya, makanan dalam mulut Donghae berhasil melewati tenggorokkannya. Dengan terburu-buru ia mengambil segelas air putih di samping piring makannya. Meneguknya hingga tandas. Satu hal yang disadari Donghae kini, Hangeng memang menakutkan tapi ternyata lebih menakutkan lagi senyumanannya.

.

.

.

Donghae mengacak rambutnya kasar. Membanting pensil mekanik yang sedari tadi digenggam oleh tangan kanannya ke sembarang arah —membuat pensil tersebut melompat menabrak permukaan meja dan kembali melompat mengenai tangan seorang bocah yang sedang asyik dengan rubik ditangannya. Bocah yang sedari tadi duduk anteng tepat didepan Donghae —disebrang meja kecil yang dijadikan alas oleh Donghae untuk menyelesaikan soal matematika-nya— kini terdiam. Jemarinya berhenti memutar kubus-kubus yang tersusun membentuk bangun itu.

Hening untuk sesaat. Bahkan rasanya Donghae tak mampu mengambil nafasnya. Udara disekitarnya terasa menekan paru-parunya. Tegang.

Detik jam tetap bergerak meski terasa begitu berjam-jam bagi Donghae. Tanpa bisa melakukan apapun, Donghae hanya mampu memperhatikan bocah dihadapannya. Bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya, kira-kira bagaimana reaksinya? Mengingat bocah yang ada dihadapan Donghae ini merupakan salah satu bocah 'luar biasa' jadi tidak heran jika ia sedikit merasa ketakutan. Pernah dengar kan, anak yang autis itu sering bersikap di luar kontrol ketika ia sudah merasa terganggu? Ya Tuhan, sungguh meski begitu banyak anak yang masuk dalam macam autis itu, ia sungguh berharap bahwa Kyuhyun —bocah di hadapannya ini bukanlah salah satu dari anak itu.

Jemari itu akhirnya bergerak. Menyimpan sejenak rubiknya lalu mengambil pensil mekanik yang kini sudah berpindah tempat di sampingnya.

Donghae masih membatu di tempatnya. Entah apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Demi Tuhan, meski Hyung-nya bilang Kyuhyun bukan tipe autis hyperaktif, tapi tetap saja dirinya merasa takut pada bocah di depannya. Bagaimana jika dia mengamuk? Menjambaknya? Mencakarnya?

"Pensil Hyung."

—dan di luar dugaan Donghae, Kyuhyun malah menyerahkan kembali pensil itu. Tanpa pukulan, tanpa jambakan dan tanpa apapun itu yang berbentuk tindakan kriminal.

Donghae memberanikan diri menatap Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tak menatapnya. Tapi tangannya masih setia menyodorkan pensil mekanik itu pada Donghae.

"Mianhe... dan gomawo." Dengan kaku, Donghae mengambil pensil itu. Menelan ludah sebentar dan menenangkan detak jantungnya sejenak.

Sekuat tenaga, Donghae mencoba kembali memusatkan pikirannya pada PR matematikanya itu. Mencoba mengenyahkan perasaan takut yang sempat menggerayangi tubuhnya. Dalam diam, Donghae bertekad akan mencari cara yang ampuh untuk mengusir Kyuhyun dari rumahnya dengan segera. Ia sungguh tidak mau lama-lama dengan bocah autis itu. Selain ia benar-benar tidak tahu caranya untuk berteman dengan anak luar biasa tersebut, ia juga sedikit ketakutan tentang kabar —yang sembarangan ia dengar— bahwa anak autis itu sering mengamuk.

Menghela nafas. Kembali menenangkan detak jantung yang serasa siap meledak.

Diliriknya secara diam-diam Kyuhyun yang kini tengah asyik merenungi rubik tercintanya itu. Tanpa disadari, helaan nafas kembali keluar dari mulutnya.

Saatnya kembali dengan rumus integralnya.

Pensil mekanik itu semakin dipegang erat. Goresan-goresan angka mulai memenuhi lembaran HVS kosong. Memberikan hiasan sendiri bagi kertas itu dalam tuangan ilmu. Satu lembar. Dua lembar. Tiga lembar. Hingga akhirnya berlembar-lembar. Tak terasa waktu dua puluh menit telah Donghae lalui untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari satu soal yang sedari tadi tak urung ia selesaikan. Bahkan beberapa kertas telah menjadi korban.

"Ya, Integral! Kenapa kau harus masuk dalam matematika?" Akhirnya teriakan frustasi sarat putus asa keluar dari mulutnya. Dengan geram ia kembali melemparkan pensilnya dengan kasar.

Dan sepertinya, Donghae kita ini tidak belajar dari pengalaman. Karena untuk kedua kalinya, pensil itu mengenai tangan tak berdosa Kyuhyun yang kemudian langsung tergeletak di samping bocah yang sedang menyelami dunia rubiknya itu.

Yah, dan Donghae kembali tegang dengan isi kepala yang terus merutuki keteledoran dan kebodohannya itu.

Kyuhyun kembali menghentikan permainan rubiknya. Ia mengambil pensil mekanik malang itu. Mendiamkannya sesaat di dalam genggaman tangannya. Tak memberikannya pada Donghae.

"Integral operasi balikan dari Turunan —anti turunan. Seperti pengurangan dengan penjumlahan, pembagian dan perkalian, serta pemangkatan dan penarikan akar, maka Integral dengan turunan. Integral adalah operasi lain dari matematika dalam kehidupan nyata. Jika ditanya kenapa Integral ada dalam matematika, maka akan sama dengan pertanyaan kenapa ada luas dalam matematika? Karena salah satu fungsi integral adalah untuk mencari luas dalam bangun yang tak hanya sekedar persegi, lingkaran, jajar genjang dan lainnya. Sederhananya, luas yang memiliki daerah yang tidak sesederhana itu. Setidaknya itulah yang masih dikenal tentang penggunaan integral dalam sekolah menengah atas." Papar Kyuhyun dengan datar. Tanpa penekanan, titik dan koma dalam ucapannya.

Tangan kurusnya mengambil selembar kertas kosong dan melihat soal yang tadi sedang berusaha dikerjakan oleh Donghae. Mulai memenuhi kertas kosong itu dengan hiasan-hiasan angka, sama halnya dengan yang dilakukan Donghae beberapa saat yang lalu.

Kaku dan membatu. Donghae tak bisa melakukan apapun melihat Kyuhyun mengerjakan soalnya. Ia bahkan masih dalam dunia transisinya ketika bocah di hadapannya berbicara mengenai integral. Kenapa bocah di hadapannya ini tahu mengenai hal itu?

Tak sampai lima menit, Kyuhyun meletakkan kembali pensil mekanik Donghae di atas pekerjaan matematikanya. Kembali mengambil rubiknya dan menyusunnya.

"Sudah selesaikah?" Tanya Donghae bingung melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. Tapi tak ada jawaban dari bocah itu.

Perlahan, Donghae mengambil kertas yang tadi berhasil diisi penuh oleh Kyuhyun. Menyelidiki penyelesaian Kyuhyun yang tertera di sana. Dan untuk beberapa detik Donghae tercengang. Jawabannya cukup masuk akal dan jalan pekerjaannya juga urut membuat Donghae mudah untuk memahaminya. Dengan cekatan, Donghae membalik buku paket matematikanya pada halaman akhir. Mencari kunci jawaban yang tertera di sana —dan hal menakjubkan lain yang Donghae temukan adalah jawaban yang ditulis Kyuhyun benar.

Bagaimana bisa?

Ia saja menghabiskan waktu berpuluh-puluh menit untuk mengerjakan soal itu meski tak dapat ujung yang memuaskan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya memerlukan waktu beberapa menit?

Tiba-tiba kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang terulur pada Donghae. Bocah itu menunjukkan beberapa rubik yang sudah ia susun dengan sempurna.

"Acak." Lagi dan lagi, ucapannya terkesan datar. Tatapannya kosong dan tak pernah menyentuh mata Donghae. Mereka tak pernah bertatapan mata secara langsung.

"Kau memintaku untuk mengacak semua rubikmu?" Tanya Donghae meyakinkan bahwa apa yang otaknya tangkap tak salah.

Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil.

Donghae mengambil semua rubik yang dijulurkan oleh Kyuhyun. Ia mulai mengacak beberapa rubik itu dengan pikiran yang campur aduk. Sementara Kyuhyun kembali dengan beberapa rubik yang masih ada di sekitarnya, yang juga telah tersusun rapi. Ia mengacak-ngacak rubik itu seperti apa yang Donghae lakukan.

Mereka terdiam. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang terucap dari mulut Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Jika Kyuhyun mungkin bisa dipahami karena ia memang jarang bicara, tapi Donghae? Sepertinya beribu pikiran telah menguasai alam sadarnya kini.

Masih bisa Donghae ingat ucapan Jungsoo sebelum Kyuhyun datang ke rumahnya dan menempati kamarnya. Kyuhyun merupakan salah satu anak yang 'luar biasa' jika ingin lebih halus daripada mengucapkan autis. Namun ia juga anak yang berbakat dalam bidang matematika, dan jika boleh dikatakan, anak itu jenius dalam bidang yang dipenuhi logika dan angka itu.

Helaan nafas kembali keluar dari mulut Donghae tanpa sadar. Ia kembali melirik Kyuhyun dalam diam. Jika tadi yang memenuhi otaknya adalah bagaimana caranya mengusir bocah ini dari rumahnya, maka sekarang pikiran itu telah lenyap. Ia tak menginginkan lagi Kyuhyun pergi dari rumahnya. Setidaknya, sebelum semua rasa takjub dan penasarannya akan bocah itu hilang dalam otaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**==Hasu==**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**==by Terunobozu==**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Special gift for our special childreen in the world. The precious thing in the world.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**All cast is God's, Their Parents, Their Self**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**==Chapter 2 End==**

**Special Thanks To:**

**|| Blackyuline || Fishydew || Sunny || Lee Minji Elf || Kirei-ka || **

**|| MagnaeGyu || Kyuhee || Lee Shurri || Fitri MY || Sandra ||**

**Blackyuline** : Hehe, Kyu bukan adik Jungsoo, tapi calon. Eh enggak deng, emang adik angkat. Hahaha...Untuk arti Hasu, nanti lewat cerita juga dijelaskan. ^^ Ini sudah dilanjut \^^/

**Fishydew** : Maaf nggak bisa publish asap. Tapi ini ada lanjutannya kok ^^

**Sunny** : Inspirasinya dapat dari toilet. Ups! Hehehe... Silahkan chap 2 nya ^^

**Lee minji elf** : Autis berbeda dengan idiot. ^^ untuk lebih mudahnya silahkan Googling, hehehe

**Kirei-ka **: Arti judulnya nanti dijelaskan seiring cerita berjalan ^^a. Ini udah dilanjut, maaf gak bisa cepat ^^. Ne, Hwaiting!

**MagnaeGyu** : Benarkah? ^/^, hehehe makasih chingu. Arti hasu nanti dijelaskan seiring cerita berjalan, hehehe... Ne, hwaiting! ^^

**Kyuhee ** : Hehe, jangan dicubit, ntar pipinya tambah tembem *dihajarkyu*. Ok, ini lanjutannya^^

**Lee Shurri** : Yupz, Hae harus suka sama Kyu *pemaksaan*. Yeay, ini sudah dilanjut ^^

**Fitri MY **: Terimakasih Fitri. Ini udah dilanjut .

**Sandra ** : Ini udah dilanjut ^^

Ohayou! ^^/

Yeay, ujian sudah di depan mata. Selamat menikmati bidangnya masing-masing bagi teman-teman yang juga lagi ujian. Semangat! ^0^9 *menyemangati diri sendiri juga*

Teman, bolehkah saya minta kritikan tentang penulisan dan cerita yang saya buat? Beserta alasannya ya. Setidaknya saya ingin bisa mengembangkan tulisannya saya. Mungkin apa yang saya tulis masih kurang dari berbagai hal, maka dari itu saya ingin lebih banyak belajar. ^^

Terimakasih atas supportnya selama ini ^^/

==terunobozu==


End file.
